Roommates
by QuietWriting
Summary: Matthew, Lukas, Arthur, and Lovino all end up as roommates. Their college years are finally changing, only question is: is it for the worse or the better? DenNor, PruCan, UsUk, Spamano
1. Prologue

" _This is all Alfred's fault._ " Matthew thinks as he tiredly swipes his key card for the fifteenth time and only receives another red light and clipped ' _bzzzt_ ' from the lock.

Currently it is 5am and he wants nothing more than to drag his stuff into his new apartment and take a long nap. Twelve hours on a plane really wears a person out.

Of course, back to his original thought, he wouldn't even be traveling so far in the first place if it weren't for Alfred. Leave it to his brother to beg him to attend the same college together and then drop out.

Matthew wasn't one to drop out, however, so he continued going to the college on the opposite side of the world. Fast forward three years and here he is, throwing his key card on the ground and sliding down against the wall.

He pulls his knees against his chest and buries his head in his arms to contemplate for a little bit.

" _Should I go down to the front desk to see if I can get a new key card?_ " Matthew wonders, but immediately dismisses that thought as soon as he remembers that the elevator is undergoing 'maintenance' and it was hard enough climbing up those eleven flights of stairs the first time. No, instead he would wait for one of his new roommates to show up. He is the first one to arrive at the apartment, but if he remembers correctly, one of them (he thinks his name is, Lukas?) is planning on showing up in a couple of hours.

" _Maybe I'll just take a short nap right here. The worst that could happen is my suitcase gets stolen, but this is a pretty safe building and most of my stuff's been moved into the apartment already anyways_." Matthew thinks as his eyes begin to droop, exhaustion from being awake for the past twenty or so hours catching up with him.

And with that, the weary college student falls asleep.

* * *

' _SLAM_ '

Matthew is startled awake at the sound of a door slamming, and a blonde guy dragging three heavy looking suitcases comes into view, looking equally as tired as Matthew had felt a few hours ago. "He must've just come from the stairwell." Matthew observes.

The other boy seems to finally see him sitting against the wall as he stops in front of the door, sparing him an emotionless glance.

Matthew quickly stands up to introduce himself, "Ah, h-hello, I'm Matthew... You must be Lukas?" He puts on what he hopes to be a polite smile.

Lukas nods and gives a quiet "Yes" before he digs into his pants pocket and pulls out a key card similar to Matthew's. Hopefully his actually works.

Lukas swipes the card and then there's a green light flashing and the click of the lock opening. Lukas pushes open the door and Matthew wonders for a second if the other is going to ask why he's out here.

And while he (thankfully) doesn't do that, Lukas _does_ send a glance at Matthew again and gestures to his hair, "That's a nice flower." Lukas comments before dragging himself and his suitcases inside, accidentally hitting them on the door frame a couple of times.

"Flower?" Matthew whispers, reaching up to his hair and finding that a flower had indeed been tucked behind his ear. A small red daisy. Matthew stares at it in confusion for a second before realizing the door is quickly closing.

He stops it with his foot and grabs his own suitcase, and heads inside himself.

* * *

 **A/N: What am I doing. Idk if I'll continue this or not, I just felt like writing something. Thanks for reading! (;^_^)**


	2. Chapter One

_August 22, 8:07 am_

Light filters through the large window, giving the room a bright glow. The walls are painted a clean white, and the floors are made of a dark, polished mahogany wood. A small, twin sized bed is pushed up beside one wall, and a desk against the other. A few cardboard boxes full of Matthew's possessions are scattered around the room.

"Minimal, but still much nicer than the dorms I've been staying in the past two years," Matthew murmurs as he observes his new living space for the next year, "At least I get my own room."

He rolls his suitcase up against his bed and retracts the handle before falling backwards onto his mattress. He holds the small daisy up above his face and examines it.

"I wonder how this got in my hair? I'm sure it wasn't there before I fell asleep in the hallway earlier..." Matthew thinks, "...Could someone walking by have put it there?"

He gives up on that train of thought and switches his mind back over to the upcoming school year. He is due to go back to working at the college library in a couple of days, and school itself doesn't start for another week.

"I should probably unpack and organize everything while I still have the free time." He stands up and begins to tear open one of the boxes stacked on his desk.

Meanwhile, Lukas is exploring the rest of the apartment. He hasn't actually seen it in person yet, just pictures on that listing website.

It's a nice place, consisting of an entry hall where they can place their shoes and hang their coats, an empty living room, two bathrooms, and a kitchen already full of boxes labeled "Kitchen Supplies". He assumes that it is mostly Lovino's stuff since the other had mentioned he cooked a lot. However, Lovino isn't due to show up for another couple of days, so Lukas leaves that stuff alone for now.

He finally decides to enter his own room. There is a hallway branching off from the living room that leads to the four bedrooms, and his is the first door on the left.

His bedroom is very sparse. In place of a bed, he has a queen sized mattress on the ground, and beside that is a bookshelf. All of his possessions are in his three suitcases that are haphazardly leaning against the wall.

His lack of items is due to the fact that most of his money is going towards the rent of this place (and college). However, if he has to pick between a shitty apartment and nice furniture, and a nice apartment and shitty furniture, he'd definitely pick the latter, just as he had.

Plus, his room even has a small balcony.

Lukas glances over to his suitcases and figures it's about time to start unpacking.

* * *

 _4:23 pm_

Lukas likes Matthew. Likes, as in, the other seems like a nice person. The other seems to be the ideal roommate: quiet and polite (Lukas is unsure yet of whether or not Matthew is a tidy person, it's been too short of a time to know that yet). Oddly enough, Matthew had seemed much more talkative in the group chat. His real-life persona is definitely a surprise to Lukas. However, he wants to get to know his roommates so they can hopefully avoid any unnecessary drama. Which is why the Norwegian is standing outside of Matthew's bedroom door and tapping three light knocks onto the wood.

He hears muffled footsteps coming closer on the other side of the door, and then it quietly creaks open.

"Yes?" Matthew asks.

"Would you like to come grocery shopping with me?"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm trying something different, writing shorter chapters. I always try to write super long chapters and then I just never really end up liking them, so that's why chapters will be short. Also I'm trying writing in present tense. I don't do this that often so sorry if I write in past tense at the wrong moments. This story is going to be slow in the beginning (in terms of plot and updating, if I do continue updating. School just started and I signed up for really difficult classes like an idiot so 99% of my time will now be taken up by school), so yeah!**


	3. Chapter Two

_August 22, 5:30 pm_

Matthew walks through the automatic sliding doors of the local supermarket with Lukas, and a puff of cool air hits him in the face. A nice contrast to the hot, humid air outside.

Lukas immediately grabs a cart and Matthew follows suit by grabbing one of the baskets stacked up by the door.

"So, what year are you going into?" Matthew tries to start a conversation as they begin to walk towards the various aisles of food.

"Junior, you?" Lukas responds as he stops in front of one of the many shelves.

"Me too!" Matthew smiles, and then the conversation immediately dies.

Matthew shifts from foot to foot as Lukas continues observing the many varieties of bread for sale, unsure if there's actually anything productive for him to do here.

After about three more minutes of fidgeting, Matthew speaks up, "I'm going to go get some cereal... or something."

After receiving another stoic nod from Lukas, Matthew quickly exits the aisle. He soon finds his way to the one labeled cereal and now _he_ stops to observe.

He steps back a little to get a better view of his options, however this action causes him to accidentally bump into someone trying to walk by.

"Ah, Sorry-"

"Shi-!"

Matthew glances behind him to see a white-haired, red-eyed guy. Their eyes meet for a split second, and then the stranger snaps his gaze to the shelves, stiffly walking away and muttering something under his breath as he disappears around the corner, leaving Matthew there: confused and embarrassed from feeling as though he had done something to offend the other.

" _I should be more careful of where I step..._ " Matthew thinks as he grabs a random box of cereal from the shelves and rushes off in the opposite direction in hopes of meeting back up with his roommate.

* * *

 _August 25, 7:05 pm_

Lovino shields his eyes from the harsh sun as he glares up at the tall building in front of him.

He glances down at the piece of paper in his hand once more to make sure he has the right address. After he confirms it, he shoves the scrap into his pocket and takes a bite out of the awful muffin he'd bought at a nearby place for dinner.

" _What a shitty day._ " Lovino thinks to himself as he walks through the crystal clear glass doors of his new apartment building.

His flight last night had been delayed until 3 am for one dumb reason or another, and then to top off that terrible flight experience, his luggage had been lost— with his luck it'd probably been sent off to Germany or somewhere.

Once he had finally left the airport at nine in the morning, he had been _pleasantly_ surprised to find that it was some sort of holiday and the buses weren't running.

So he'd used a good portion of small amount money he'd had on him to call a taxi. " _The fare was really freaking expensive though, what's up with these shitty-ass taxis._ " Lovino bitterly reflects as he walks up to the front desk to acquire his key.

Anyways, he'd had the cab driver drop him off at some cafe so he could have lunch and then a huge storm took that as its cue to show up. So he had spent the better part of his afternoon taking shelter in that cafe along with probably every person in that area. At least it is bright and sunny _now_.

"Hello, I need to get a key card." Lovino says to the woman sitting at the front desk. The key cards were pretty important, not only were they used to enter one's room, but also to even have access to the elevator. Lovino had read about it on their website the previous night whilst waiting for his plane to arrive.

"Name and room number?" The lady asked.

"Lovino Vargas, 1123."

"Alright, I just need to see some ID."

Lovino reaches into his pocket.

He only feels a few crumpled bills.

" _Oh shit._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Wow wow wow I have so much homework right now, I'm just trying to ignore it okay. Anyyywayyysss, thanks 4 the follows and favorites, I already have plans for the next chapter so do not worry. Things are still moving slowly though. Ah well. Lovino finally made his appearance!  
**


	4. Chapter Three

_August 25, 6:33am_

Matthew is walking with Lukas, the early morning light brightly illuminating the yellowing trees and dewy grass they pass by.

Currently Matthew is on his way to his first day back at his job at the college library. Lukas is only tagging along to search for any places nearby that are hiring. There is a —in Matthew's opinion— thick, awkward silence hanging heavy in the air around them. He wants to break it, but he has no idea what to say.

" _... Think back to that website you read..._ " Yes, he has looked up conversation topics, so sue him.

"So..." Matthew starts, "...who was your best friend in elementary school?"

Lukas sends him a questioning look, "What?"

Matthew quickly averts his eyes " _Maybe that website isn't the best source..._ "

"Ah, um, never mind." Matthew says.

There is a brief pause.

"Well, I guess my best friend in elementary school would have to be this guy that was my neighbor. Truthfully he was actually pretty annoying, but I guess you could say we were friends," Lukas responds, looking up at the puffy white clouds floating lazily in the sky, "His name was Matthias. I haven't seen him for quite awhile though, not since I moved back to Norway."

"You're from Norway?" Matthew asks, happiness flickering in his brain at the long response he managed to get.

"Yeah, it's really nice there." Lukas says.

Matthew nods his head slightly, and the conversation lulls for a moment before Matthew remembers, "Oh, isn't Lovino arriving this morning?"

"I believe that's what he said."

"That's good, maybe we can finally start unpacking those boxes."

Lukas nods, and then the library comes into view; the two both give a small wave and then go their separate ways.

* * *

 _5:25 pm_

Matthew neatly slides a book back into it's place on its' shelf. He has spent the better part of his day back at the library trying to deal with angry students looking to borrow some rare book last minute that they was assigned as summer reading by one of their courses.

Of course, this is how things went last year as well when he started working again right before school started. So he is thankfully used to it.

After his long day, he is now due to get off work soon and meet up with Lukas to walk back to the apartment.

Lukas, from what Matthew knows, spent _his_ morning looking for job opportunities north of the library. He came back to the library around noon with a list of places he's qualified for, but not exactly interested in (or so he says).

After a few hours —and books—, Lukas left once more in hopes of finding someplace better. Matthew hopes Lukas has had better luck in his second trip; he knows the other is a little hard-pressed for money.

With a sigh, Matthew places the last book onto the shelf, wheels the cart into the back room, and begins to prepare to go home.

,

 _5:03 pm_

Lukas looks over the small list in his hand. This afternoon's search had not come up with any useful results. He has been hoping to find at least one place that interests him, but beggars can't be choosers he supposes.

The broke student strolls down the sidewalk, still glancing at the buildings he passes by. He is now on his way to the library once more, having given up on his search and just planning to apply to the places he has already written down.

He is looking particularly close through the windows of one certain store when he accidentally runs directly into someone.

His first thought is something along the lines of: " _who walks on the wrong side of the sidewalk without looking where they're going?_ " However, he realizes this is a little hypocritical considering he wasn't looking were he was going either, but at least he has been walking on the right side of the sidewalk.

His second thought is more of a jumbled mix of confusion and surprise as he turns his eyes and looks up into a familiar face.

"Nor?"

* * *

 **A/N: Woahh wonder who it could be, I'm sure no one knows ;)**

 **This story's timeline might be a little confusing since it keeps jumping back and forth, but that's why I added the time when it changes POVs.**

 **I feel like I didn't add much detail tho, like there's a lot of time-skips, so I hope it isn't too bad.**

 **Thanks for the follows and favorites~**


	5. Chapter Four

_August 25, 5:30 pm_

Matthew stands beside the sculpture of a stack of books in front of the library. He crosses his arms and taps a finger.

He is waiting to meet up with Lukas as planned, but after standing around for forty minutes, he has become tired of waiting.

But it would be impolite to go home without Lukas when they were planning on going back together. " _It's pretty impolite for him to be late._ " A bitter part of his mind whispers, but Matthew pushes it away, sure that the other has just run into some sort of hindrance. (Hopefully he hasn't been forgotten again)

" _For now, I'll wait a little while longer. I don't have Lukas's number so I can't text him._ " Matthew decides and sits on a nearby bench.

,

 _5:30pm_

"Here you are."

A waiter places a plate in front of Lukas as Matthias cheerfully chatters in front of him.

"I can't believe we're going to the same college!" Matthias says.

Apparently the reason they hadn't met before is because of the fact that Matthias had taken _two years_ of school off after high school. So now, despite being the same age, Matthias is a freshman, while Lukas is a junior.

"...you?"

Lukas suddenly is aware that he has been spacing out and missed a question that Matthias just asked him. "What?" Lukas asks.

"I said, I'm going to major in sports management!" Matthias proudly restates, "What about you?"

"Mathematics." Lukas simply answers as he takes a bite of his salad.

"Wow, You're so smart, Nor!"

" _Hm, but I'm sure Sports Management is a difficult major as well._ " Lukas thinks to himself.

"Isn't this a great cafe?" Matthias suddenly (but not unexpectedly) changes the topic, flashing Lukas a bright smile as he eats his sandwich.

Lukas nods, unsure of why exactly he had agreed to come eat dinner with the other. Hopefully Matthew doesn't mind that he didn't go back to the library to walk back to the apartment. It's difficult to refuse to go with a person who has been literally dragging you around place to place.

Matthias changes the topic of conversation again, "So! what were you doing just wandering around earlier?"

"Looking for a job," is Lukas' response.

"What, really?! I know the perfect place you can work at!"

"Hm?"

"Yep, there's this clothing store that I work in, and they're looking for a person to run the cash register!"

"Really? I could probably apply for that. Good thing I've had past experience..."

"But they hired me and I've never had any jobs before-"

"But do you ever work at the register?"

"Nope!"

"Exactly. A company wouldn't trust someone without previous job experience with their money."

"Oh, I get it! I've missed your logicalness, Nor!"

"...My ' _logicalness_ '?"

"Yeah! Anyways, I can take you to my workplace right now," Matthias quickly stands up and slaps some money down on the table before grabbing Lukas' arm to pull him up as well.

"Wait-!" Lukas starts, but the other is obviously not listening, and once again, Lukas is being dragged off.

* * *

 _7:07 pm_

Matthew's eyes flutter open and are immediately assaulted by the light of an inconveniently placed street lamp.

" _Merde! Did I fall asleep again? I've got to stop doing that in random places._ "

The sun has begun to set, Matthew notices. Lukas probably went home already. " _I suppose I'll go home too,_ " Matthew decides, and stands up and stretches. Only then does he notice something fall off his shoulders.

Matthew bends down and scoops up the object, only to find it to be a black jacket. " _...What?_ " He wonders, " _who's jacket is this?_ "

Who would leave their jacket with a stranger? It was definitely a kind act though, considering today had been a little chilly, and Matthew could've become really cold during his 'nap'.

The blonde contemplates for a moment whether he should take the jacket back with him or leave it on the bench, but decides to bring it with him; it would probably be stolen if he leaves it here.

He gives one last glance around him to see if the jacket's owner is around. Of course, there is no one. So he tosses it over his shoulder and begins to take quick steps back to his apartment.

* * *

 **A/N: It really took awhile to write this for many reasons tbh. Anyways I'm super stressed right now, school and all that stuff. And I'm writing instead of doing hw soooo, I really gtg. ;) Please excuse me if I do not update often, but a lot of my classes are making me feel like a shitty writer b/c I keep getting C's on all my essays.**


	6. Chapter Five

_August 25, 7:31 pm_

Lovino clicks his tongue and impatiently taps his foot as he repeatedly sends fleeting glances towards the glass doors that serve as an entrance to his apartment building.

Earlier, after realizing he doesn't have his ID on him, he came to the conclusion that he must've left it in his suitcase. Which, of course, is in some far off corner in the world. Since he doesn't have any form of ID, he can't get a key, and without a key, he can't get into his room. So now he is stuck waiting in the lobby for one of his roommates to hopefully show up. He tried texting the bastards but no one has responded.

Suddenly, the door swigs open, jerking him out of his thoughts, and he quickly shifts his eyes, only to see an obnoxious looking duo, laughing about something (most likely) idiotic. Lovino immediately scowls, as though it's the other two's fault that he's had such an unlucky day.

His eyes suddenly meet with the bright green eyes of one of the two walking towards the elevator. The guy blinks once before offering a smile towards the Italian, who crosses his arms and pointedly glares off in another direction, finding it unfair that someone else can be so happy when his own day has been so terrible.

The duo disappear behind closing elevator doors and Lovino bitterly wonders if one of his roommates will ever show up to let him finally collapse in his room. He knows most of his stuff has already been moved into the apartment, including his bed, and he really just wants to take a nap.

The irritated brunette sits for another ten minutes —checking his phone on and off again for any sign of response from any one of his roommates— before the entrance doors are quietly pushed open again.

Lovino quickly stands up when he sees Matthew. "Fucking finally!" He exclaims and rushes over to the other.

Matthew freezes and sends a confused look towards Lovino, and for a second, Lovino worries he got the wrong person (after all, he's only ever seen one picture of his roommate "Matthew"), but then Matthew stammers out, "Um, Lovino?"

Lovino rolls his eyes, "Yes, where have you and the other bastards been! I've been sending texts for hours!"

"Ah, sorry, I've had my phone on silent because of work." Matthew pulls out his phone only to see it had died at some point anyways.

"Whatever. I don't have my ID so I can't get my room key."

"Oh... that's unfortunate. I'm glad you made it here safe though." Matthew gives a small smile as he leads the way to the elevator and presses the up button.

Lovino just gives an agreeing hum as the elevator doors open and they step inside. Matthew scans his card and presses the button that will bring them up to their floor.

"How come you don't have your ID?" Matthew softly asks in one of his usual attempts to start a conversation as they move upwards.

"Some of my luggage was sent to the wrong place on the way here." Lovino gets angry again as he thinks about it, and hopes that his ID in his bag rather than lost somewhere on the street.

"It must not be your day?" Matthew asks, and the elevator dings, signaling that they have reached their destination.

"No shit." Lovino steps out of the elevator before realizing he has no idea which direction to go, and lets Matthew take the lead again. "Anyways, where the hell are the other two?" Lovino asks.

"Eh? Well Arthur doesn't get here for a little while longer, and I'm not entirely sure where Lukas is. He might be in the apartment already." Matthew stops in front of a door and swipes his key, and Lovino can hear the click of the lock unlocking. Matthew pushes the door open.

"Hello...?" The quieter of the two calls out as he steps into the dark entry hall and flips the light switch on.

The apartment seems to be empty, so Lovino walks inside as well and pulls off his shoes.

"Well, if he's not here then I'm going to bed." Lovino yawns, "which room is mine?"

"Oh, it's the second door on the left." Matthew points down a hallway that branches off from the living room.

"Ciao." Lovino mumbles as he quickly walks down the hallway and flings his door open. He drops his backpack onto the floor and collapses on his bed in sweet bliss.

Except collapsing onto a mattress by itself is not too pleasant. " _I need to set up my sheets and blankets."_ Lovino thinks, slightly annoyed that no one had done it for him already.

He pushes himself back up and tears open any boxes nearby in search of his blankets and etc. After the fourth or so box he finds what he's looking for and hurriedly makes his bed. Then he allows himself to sprawl out and be overtaken by peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Well... here's a chapter dedicated to Lovino. Tbh I really reAlly _really_ should be doing my Spanish homework right now but I just really don't want to. I'm so tired of school, what about anyone else? How am I gonna survive this year ;^_^ Anyways! Happy Halloween if you celebrate it lol**


	7. Chapter Six

_August 26, 8:30 am_

Matthew walks into into the living room to find Lovino already awake and in the kitchen, unpacking boxes.

"Good morning." Matthew greets and only receives a short hum from the other.

Matthew stands by the couch for a minute, shifting his weight from foot to foot, before asking, "would you like some help with that?"

Lovino finally glances up and over at Matthew. "No." he states.

"Oh, okay. Well if you do... just ask?"

Right then, the creak of a door opening sounds, and Lukas appears from the hallway, joining Matthew in the living room.

The Norwegian yawns and offers a slight nod towards Matthew before noticing Lovino in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Lovino. I didn't know you'd arrived already," Lukas says and walks into the kitchen, most likely in search of food.

"Yeah, well, I did. Last night." Lovino responds, seeming to not be in a talkative mood.

"Do you need any help unpacking those boxes?" Lukas makes the same offer as Matthew as he grabs a box of cereal from a cabinet.

"No." Lovino repeats.

Matthew decides to have some cereal for breakfast as well, and joins the other two in the increasingly crowding kitchen.

"Now we're just missing Arthur," Matthew half-jokes as he pulls out two plastic bowls and spoons for himself and Lukas.

"Isn't he supposed to get here on the twenty-eighth?" Lukas asks as he takes the bowl from Matthew.

"Yeah, the day before school starts again." Matthew confirms.

Lukas starts to pour his cereal into his bowl when the doorbell unexpectedly rings, and the three college students pause in their activities, wondering who it could be.

"I'll get it." Lukas sighs and puts down his box of cereal before making his way out of the kitchen.

In the few seconds he spends walking to the door, the doorbell is pressed three more times consecutively. Lukas swings open the door, already unhappy at the stranger with seemingly no manners, only to see a familiar happy face.

"What are you doing here?" Lukas questions, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Nor! Don't you remember, last night?" Matthias asks.

Lukas thinks back to the previous night; Matthias had insisted on walking him home and once they had arrived Matthias had flipped out, happily exclaiming that he lived right next door.

"Oh yeah." Lukas grimaces. He can only handle so much of Matthias at a time, so the situation is not preferable.

"Yeah! We're neighbors, so I thought you could bring your friends over to my place and we could all introduce ourselves and become best friends!" Matthias says, the corners of his mouth pulling up into an even wider and brighter smile.

"I don't think that's how things work-" Lukas starts, but is cut off when Matthias grabs his arm and drags him back into his own apartment to find his roommates. However, Matthew and Lovino are already standing in the living room, trying to figure out who's at the door.

"Hello, I'm Matthias, Lukas' best friend!" Matthias introduces himself, much to Lukas' displeasure. "Don'cha guys wanna come join our party?" Matthias asks.

"E-eh?" Matthew steps back a little in surprise, and Lovino frowns and crosses his arms.

"I'll pass." Lovino says, starting to head back towards the kitchen before Matthias grabs his arm as well and drags him and Lukas out of the apartment, leaving Matthew to quietly follow the three.

* * *

"I'm back, guys!" Matthias kicks open the door to his apartment, and Lovino cringes at the sound of it slamming into the wall. He and Lukas are quickly dragged inside, and Matthias finally releases his grip. Lovino rubs his arm where red imprints in the shape of fingers are beginning to appear.

"Oh, did you bring your friend?" Another cheerful voice calls out from an adjacent room.

"Yep, and his roommates, so we can have a party!"

Lovino glances around at the small entryway of the apartment, already seeming to have a similar layout to his own. However, here is a lot messier: shoes scattered haphazardly around the floor and a few garbage bags by the door; mud stains linger on the ground.

"Oh if I'd known we were having guests I would've cleaned!" The same voice from earlier says as its owner pokes his head through the doorway that connects the entry hallway and living room.

Lovino glances up from the mud stains on the floor to see the same guy who had pissed him off last night. Glittering green eyes meet his once more. "Hey, I remember you from last night!" The guy exclaims and steps into the entrance.

Lovino levels him with another glare. " _Great, I have to deal with this first thing in the morning,_ " he bitterly thinks.

"I'm Antonio!" The brown-haired guy chirps.

"Hmm." Lovino says disinterestedly, crossing his arms again and focusing his stare at a crack in the wall, pretending it to be more interesting than socializing.

"Why don't we move into the living room?" Antonio suggests, brushing off Lovino's unhappy attitude.

"Okay!" Matthias responds, and turns around to close the door, only to see Matthew has already done so. "Oh, thanks bro!" Matthias smiles. Matthew shyly nods in response, however the other is already halfway into the other room.

Matthew trails behind the group again as they walk into the living room. Matthias sprawls out onto one of the couches by a large window and pulls Lukas down too. Antonio sits on a plush armchair, and Lovino leans against a wall.

Matthew decides to sit on the other unoccupied couch, as Matthias tries to strike up a conversation among the group.

Suddenly another door is slammed open, seeming to come from the hallway branching off the living room, and if this apartment has any sort of similar layout to Matthew's (which, he notices, it definitely does) then it must be someone exiting a bedroom.

"What's up, Arschlöcher*!" A rough voice shouts as a a new person steps into the living room and stops after seeing the three new faces in the room.

"Good morning, Gil!" Antonio waves to the silver-haired, red-eyed guy.

Matthew can see the albino's eyes drift around the room for a moment before landing on him, and a flash of surprise passes through his red irises before he swiftly turns around and marches back to his room.

"Um...?" Matthew questions as Matthias jumps up.

"Hey! Where're ya going, Gil?" Matthias calls out as he happily follows this "Gil" into another room, leaving the other four in the living room in silence.

Antonio stands up as well, "does anyone want something to eat or drink? I have some leftovers from the food I made last night." He offers with a kind smile.

"I'm going back." Lovino says as he pushes himself off the wall he had been leaning on.

"Aw, are you sure? We have some fresh tomatoes!"

Matthew wonders who would offer raw tomatoes to get someone to stay, it seems a pretty unconventional thing to enjoy, but then he notices that Lovino's interest has been piqued.

He can see Lovino hesitating between taking a step towards the door or Antonio, but after a second he makes his decision, and the two disappear into the kitchen.

And now it is just Matthew and Lukas in the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: Slightly longer chapter posted sooner than expected. I wanted to say thank you for the nice reviews I've received on this story :D especially since I know I'm not the best writer, it makes me happy that people still enjoy my story. I also got some really good news recently, so I'm extra happy and decided to write!**

 ***** **Arschlöcher-Okay so I'm pretty sure this is incorrect but I was trying to find "assholes" in German and this was the only thing I could find so please help me if it's wrong _**


End file.
